Gusladdin
Gusladdin is a spoof created by Seansiq Productions. Cast * Aladdin - Gus (Recess) * Jasmine - Marcie (Peanuts) * Genie - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) * Jafar - Gargamel (Smurfs) * Iago - Gopher (Pooh) * Abu - Scrat (Ice Age) * Magic Carpet - Ferdinand * Sultan - Principal Wilougby (Jimmy Neutron) * Razoul - Yummo (Dr. Seuss) * Rajah - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Peddler - Tigger (Pooh) * Gazeem - King Koopa (Super Mario World) * Prince Achmed - Hyp (The Land Before Time) * Cave of Wonders - Horned Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Elephant Abu - Bertie (Thomas and Friends) * Melon Merchant - Judge Peckinpah (Angry Birds) * Apple Merchant - Prince Charming (Shrek) * Old Man Jafar - Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain Bears) * Snake Jafar - Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Genie Jafar - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Laddie Dog Genie - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Rabbit Genie - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon) * Sheep Genie - Shaun (Shaun the Sheep) * Old Man Genie - Old Man Jenkins (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Little Boy Genie - Ootar (Super Mario World) * Fat Man Genie - Sir Topham Hatt/The Fat Controller (Thomas and Friends) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Flint (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sam (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Leopard Genie - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Goat Genie - Paco (Ferdinand) * Harem Genie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Super-Spy Genie - Finn (Cars) * Teacher Genie - Charlie (Bananas in Pyjamas) * Table Lamp Genie - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Bee Genie - Mr. Fly (Hotel Transylvania) * Submarine Genie - Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Baby Rajah - Baby Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Woman at Window - Susan Murphy/Ginormica (Monsters Vs Aliens) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Flo and Lizzie (Cars) * Three Balcony Girls - Ashleys (Recess) * Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Frances (Cat's Don't Dance) * Necklace Merchant - Luigi (Cars) * Two Men Watching Prince Achmed - Mario and Luigi * Necklace Man and Woman - Pete (Disney) * Pot Merchant - Bob (VeggieTales) * Fat Ugly Lady - Pearl (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Two Hungry Children - Tiff and Tuff (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Fig Merchant - Flanagan (Cats Don't Dance) * Fish Merchant - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Fire Eater - SpongeBob SquarePants * Hungry Boy - Junior (VeggieTales) Movie Used * Aladdin Clips Used *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Super Mario World *Recess *Horton Hears a Who! *Monsters Vs Aliens *Cats Don't Dance *Cars *Cars 2 *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Ice Age: Collision Course *A Goofy Movie *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Kirby Right Back At Ya! *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Charlie Brown's All Stars *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Snoopy the Musical *VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall *VeggieTales: Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! *The Berenstain Bears *Ferdinand *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Hotel Transylvania TV Series *Bananas in Pyjamas *Shaun the Sheep Movie *Finding Nemo *Thomas and Friends *The Lego Movie *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Dinosaur Gallery Scart.png|Scrat as Abu Littlefoot.png|Littlefoot as Rajah Wallace.jpg|Wallace as the Fish Merchant Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof